1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selected amino ester derivatives of 3-trihalomethyl-1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds and their use as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various 3,5-substituted-1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds have been known to possess different types of pesticidal activities such as fungicidal, herbicidal, insecticidal, nematocidal and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,275, which issued to Carl Metzger et al on Dec. 21, 1971, discloses certain carboxylic acid (1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl)-amides and their use as herbicides. These disclosed amide compounds differ from the compounds of the present invention by (1) having a 3-position substituent selected from a lower alkyl group or phenyl group (instead of a trihalomethyl group) and (2) having as a 5-position group a carboxylic acid amide (instead of the present amino ester derivatives described below).